


In What We Want, We Will Wait.

by JacksWild



Series: The Game of Pleasure. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a belief that one must always actively seek out that which one wants. However, in some cases; some very special, very sincere cases... waiting it out is the far better option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In What We Want, We Will Wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this isn't like all the others, but it is still a part of the series. I do hope that you all like it. And I am so sorry that I wasn't able to write before this, with work/school/life plus a bit of writers block; there was just not a way to write. I found a muse this weekend a pumped out a couple small stories. I hope you like this one, and keep looking for more... it seems our boys have a Hol to plan for.

Harry brushed his teeth, checked his shoes for scuffs, combed his hair (though he never knew why, he liked it well enough but it would never be tamed), and threw on his teaching robes over his slacks and button up. His glasses were trim and sturdy, a soft brown wood frame that he thought looked pleasant with the stark green of his eyes. He gave himself one more once over and headed out for the day. 

He hadn’t been with Snape in almost two months, and with classes in their last two weeks of the year before summer hols, he hadn’t had much time to do anything other than teach, grade, and coach. He had however made sure to seek out Snape’s eyes whenever possible, and to smile or nod. His fear being that he might lose a chance at being with the brooding man, because timing wasn’t in his favor now. 

He left his rooms earlier than normal, he had need to catch up on grading but was rather indisposed to grade in his rooms as that meant he would more than likely just convince himself to sleep instead. He popped down to the kitchens, and was thrilled with the little elves hard at work already; making the breakfast dishes that would feed the Hogwarts students in three hours’ time. 

“Morning, Winky. Hello, Darny. ‘Lo to you to, Plinky. Is there any way that I might get some breakfast brought up to my office in say about twenty minutes or so? I don’t mean to be a bother, so anything you’ve got would be brilliant!” 

“Yes, Master Potter!” He heard the chorus of elves say with pride and smiles. 

“Brilliant! Thank you.” He gave one last smile and popped out of the kitchen and into the pathway that led to his office. He loved working in the east wing of the castle, his office had been modified when he originally took the position to hold a wall of windows looking out over the black lake. And when he was lucky enough to be up early for work, he would catch the most brilliant sun rises that would reflect brilliantly on his hand and magic made patronus chandelier. It was one of his most proud accomplishments, he had painstakingly studied the art of glass blowing in the muggle way, and transposed magic instead of fire to make the creatures. They moved on their own in the towering ceiling of his office, each one a patronus animal of someone dear to him. He smiled when he looked up, catching the sight of a doe prancing in the air. He hadn’t been on good terms with Snape when he’d made the glass creatures, but he’d considered the man about as resilient and important to him as just about any other person in his life. 

He snapped his fingers and the blinds that covered the windows swept back against the edges of the wall; he snapped his fingers again, and starting humming to the sound of a muggle singing softly on the old record player that he had refurbished. With a wave of his hand the front doors to his office opened and creaked back against each other, the accordion paneling opening wide and offering a view of his classroom below the bannister. 

He set out to his work and was pleased when a tray of rye toast and jam, caramelized bananas, and coffee popped onto the tiny table that was next to his desk. With a card that said “have a brilliant day, master potter.” 

Brilliant day indeed.  
***----------------------------*** 

Severus wasn’t one to sleep late, it wasn’t pleasant to be woken just barely in time to teach dull little morons. He rather liked to wake early, lounge in the shower for a bit and then after taking the time to thoroughly clean and prepare himself, head up to the towers for a bit of air. He picked up a book on the way out and almost missed the note that was on the tiny table by the front door to his private rooms. 

“master potter has been wakened early and is having coffee and breakfast in his office. enough has been made for two.” 

He smiled, what a pleasant way to possibly spend the morning than. He tucked the note into his slacks and exchanged his book for some papers that needed grading from his NEWT classes.  
***----------------------------*** 

 

Harry was startled when another set of breakfast dishes presented themselves with a steaming tea kettle that smelt of blackberry and earl grey plus ham and cinnamon bread with a hard boiled egg. If he knew any better, he would say that it was what he occasionally saw Severus eat in the mornings. 

“Good Morning, Potter.”

Harry made immense effort not to startle. He hadn’t heard his wards buzz when the other professor had crossed into his office, and as such was taken aback. 

“Good Morning to you, as well.” He smiled and stood up from his wingback chair, stretching momentarily and then walking around to take in all of the other man. It really had been far too long since they had even had a moment to spare to even speak with each other, let alone have a peaceful meal. 

“I retrieved your note from the elves. I am more than pleased to take some time this morning and eat with you.” 

Harry had never been more happy that he was slow to eat when he was focused, and as such had put a stasis charm on his breakfast just in case. He inwardly smiled at the notion that the elves it seemed, rather approved of his liaisons with the surly professor, as he had most assuredly not told them to prepare another meal or to send note to Severus. 

“Well thank you. I am happy to spend some time with you. However, I must warn you that I have to still grade. I have been handing out far too much homework this semester and am in dire need of catching up. If some quiet company is good for you, then it would be most pleasant to spend it with you.” Harry held his breath. He wasn’t good at gauging other people moods, lest of all Severus. Even though he had come to call Severus as such in his mind, he wouldn’t dare do so again aloud, but he wasn’t comfortable calling the man Snape either, as he felt there wasn’t the due respect. 

Suffice it to say, even though he physically wanted the man, he was also more consumed with catching up so that when hols started he might have the courage to invite his brooding paramour on a trip with him out of the country. That would require that they be able to spend more than an hour in one another’s’ presence without fucking. 

“That will most assuredly suffice.” He heard the other man purr in his deep baritone. 

“Brilliant. Do you wish for me to stop the music or change it?” He asked and then took the initiative that Severus was evidently unable to, and leaned forward to kiss the man’s cheek.

Harry leaned back but didn’t look at the face of the man he had just kissed, afraid to see something he wasn’t all to sure he would be shocked to see. 

“Ehmm… no this is fine. Who is this, if I might ask?” Harry walked around the desk and sat back down, waving his hand absently so that the desk elongated outward and popped with a new wingback chair that matched the black leather one he knew Severus kept in his personal office. The accompanying parchment, ink, and quills presented themselves as well. 

“Oh, he is a muggle artist that I just find rather endearing. Brendan James. He writes his own music. I first heard a song of his, completely on accident when I toured in the states just after the war.” He started humming the tune of the song he was most fond of and the music changed that was coming from the record player. The soft lilting of piano and trumpet filled the air, Hero’s Song playing to Harry’s heart and what he hoped would reach his companions heart as well. 

He set about placing the breakfast items on the desk in between them both, and was happy at the quiver of his heart when he noticed Severus’ smile at the breakfast being just right. He set back to his grading and couldn’t completely erase the smile from his face.  
***----------------------------*** 

 

Severus should have graded, ultimately he wasn’t really behind, but being completed with his grading this morning would mean that he would be open this evening for some potion making. But he couldn’t focus on the rather astute writings on asphodel in potions that his NEWT students had written. No, he was rather distracted by the soft smile that played around Potters mouth. He listened to the song and was overwhelmed with the alacrity and general intelligence and hope that his younger companion had grown into. The song was beautiful, as was the one that followed. 

He leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea, mesmerized at his ex student. At one point, if someone had told Severus that Harry was a focused and studious patron of any thing, Severus would have snarled out an insult and meant it. He was rather unpleasantly disgruntled to know that, that time wouldn’t have been all that long ago. He leaned his head back against the leather of the chair and remembered his earlier musings on Potters masterful use of physical magic. Snapping, hand waving, humming; all forms of magic being used from a wizard’s core and not from the wands direction of magic. He let himself look around the office of his fellow peer. 

Severus approved of the tones, the brown leathers, and rich carmine rug that was round and covering the entire middle of the tower floor. He liked the inspired art on the walls, some of which he had never seen before. His eyes caught the sparkling prisms of light radiating off the glass chandelier, and found himself caught up in the workings of tiny but wondrously crafted animals. He noted an otter, a fox, a weasel, a phoenix, and stag… it didn’t take long to figure that these were the patronus forms of those that were close to the young man. 

Severus was lost in looking at the Stag and wondering about past grudges and possible outcomes of second chances, when he noted a Doe prance over to the Stag. He just barely refrained from sputtering out his tea. Why would Potter have created or had created a Doe, for all the rest? He knew that the Doe wasn’t in remembrance of his mother, there was something magical in the exactness of his patronus’ Doe form to the one that was nuzzling against the broad neck of the Stag. 

He grunted and then looked forward, catching the eye of his silent partner. 

“She represents you, in case you were in any way, unsure.” 

“I had wondered why; she would be in with what seems to be those who are closest to you.” Severus was stunned with himself for putting to words a sincere question, when the answer might not be something he was sure he wanted to hear. And to the life of him, he wasn’t sure he knew what he didn’t want to hear. 

“I came to understand a lot in the time I had taken after the war. When I was traveling the world, trying to find peace, trying to find solace; I recognized parts of me that were soiled with pain and filth. I was so full of hate, that there were nights that I couldn’t blame the nightmares on Voldemort or the Death Eaters, but instead on my own personal hate tinting every thought, every action, every reaction.” Harry leaned back from his parchments, and took up his coffee, looking at the small glass creatures that found themselves floating downward to surround the men. “I was so concerned with those that I was unable to save, those that I wanted to hate, those that I wanted to see be in the pain that I was in. That I wasn’t able to find the peace that I so desperately sought. Then one night, I thought of you. I was prepared for the rage, the anger, the desperate need to be mad at you. Do you know, I was surprised when I was flooded with worry, concern, a desire to really just know this one person who I didn’t know at all; other than the sacrifices you had made.”

Harry stood up and turned to look out at the sunrise that was just cresting over the water. “I was staunchly unwilling to think about you. You’ll find as you get to know me, that it took a while for me to work out what being an adult actually meant. But no matter the way I tried, I was unable to hate you; I was unable to be angry with you any longer.” 

Severus heard a soft chuckle from the younger man. 

“You, whether you wish to know or not. Are the reason I finally figured out that I was gay.” Severus couldn’t help the smirk that he knew his companion couldn’t see, from forming on his face. 

“There was this brilliant night, that I was laying in posh lodge in the cold Andes in South America. I was looking at the night sky, on the roof top lounge that had closed much earlier in the night, when I found myself dreaming about you. To my shock I woke up not but a few moments later, with the most amazing hard on that I had there to fore ever sported.” 

The soft chuckling turned to laughing. “Here I was, in jeans and a tee, laying in a hammock of a closed lounge, my room nearly four floors down from me, and it wasn’t possible to Apparate as I wasn’t sure of my magic at the time. Long story. Needless to say, I ended up having a thoroughly pleasurable wank right there, in the open air, cold night, under the stars in the Andes mountains, thinking of a long haired Potions Master.” 

He watched as Potter turned and noted the sparkle in the eyes of the younger man. “I was unwilling to let it go. I did as much as I could. I researched ways to get you exonerated. I studied on potions to help with the healing process. I found healers in small towns all over the world, that gave me so much knowledge and I found many a dream walker that could see that I was searching on a path that would lead in the right direction. I came back not but 3 months after I had originally left, and I set to work. I would be damned if I allowed you to be prosecuted for doing what was right. What was the hardest right decision anyone had made of the war.”

Severus was astonished. He hadn’t expected this story, and wasn’t entirely sure he had ever really wondered about it.

“You woke up from your coma just 12 hours after my landing in London, and with me just coming too in my magic, I demanded a chance to see you. I think that there were many that thought I would finish the job of the snake, which was why they let me see you. I let them think it. Why allow them the chance to be a part of something good when what they wanted was to be part of something evil?” Potter ran a hand through his riotous hair. “I walked right in to your room, you were awake, though I know you don’t remember… like I said, my magic was raw with knew knowledge. I slammed the door and warded it for just you and I. And I allowed it all to go. Everything, every thought, every pain, every loss, every success, every moment when I thought I was really alone out there, running around trying to find those bloody horcruxes. I was mesmerized by the magic that came flowing from me, this pearlescence that just was resplendent. There I was, just sending my magic out to you, unwilling to accept defeat, unable to know what would work; just needing you to be alive. You said my name, just a soft Potter, and fell back asleep. But I could see that the end of your battle had come. You were going to live, and it was everything I had not to cry right there in the same room as you.” 

Severus watched as Potter twirled his fingers and the Stag and Doe danced to the soft melody that was streaming from the music player. 

“I left that room, and kept the ward up. No one dared question me. I left that morning, nigh on seven thirty in the morning, and by that evening I had spoken to every person that was on the Wizengamot. You were going to be a free man. And you know what happened?”

Severus shook his head, and hoped that was enough. He was without the words to break the story. 

“I grew this fear that you were going to still hate me. I had this dark spot that was so scared of what you would think, or thought you knew, and it kept me away from you. I never went back to your room, when I was told that you had gotten up one day a week later, and walked out of Hospital, and took up your position as potions master at Hogwarts, I accepted that, that would be all the thanks that I would get. And honestly it was enough.” 

“To get to the point, as I know your class starts in just over an hour and I am sure that you are just done with my voice. I made the Doe because the Doe fits with all the others that are closest to me. And whether you know it, or whether you ultimately care; it will always be true.”

Severus sat there, to say that he was flummoxed would have been the biggest understatement that ever was uttered. He was unwilling to truly believe the story, but he knew that it was true. It had just filled parts of the story that he had, that had been missing. The story that Harry Potter came back from his tour of the world after The War, swooped in and exonerated Severus Snape in less than a week, and then left to continue his merry traveling. It was a story that Severus had grown tired of hearing, and had often stopped when it was repeated. He hadn’t really ever expected, nor had he ever wanted to know what had caused the momentous Hero of the Wizarding World to come in and see to it that he was a free man. He had known that he was free the moment he had fully woken up in the St. Mungo’s. There hadn’t been any aurors, there were balloons and flowers, and cards and treats everywhere. He had been spiteful to the lot and had left them. But he had kept the paper that held the picture of Harry Potter lambasting the Wizengamot with their ignorance and their prejudice.

Severus left and never returned and never looked back. He was offered his old position, and he took it as a means to start over until he knew what he ultimately wanted. 

“I was under-prepared for a heart felt speech on 7 am in the morning. You must forgive me.” Severus said, as he stood and gathered his things. “You are most right, I have students to prepare for. I must be off.” He turned to leave and knew that it was the wrong choice, but wasn’t completely willing to allow the other options take front runner. 

He made it almost all the way to the stairs that led to Potters classroom, and then roughly snarled. He twirled on his heel, tossed his paraphernalia on the desk, and grabbed Potter by the waste, and pushed him up against the cool glass of the windows. 

“Wha—“

Severus was unable to stop himself, the kiss was fierce and overwhelming. He nearly devoured the younger man. His hands were astonishingly gentle as they roamed up to hold on to the sharp cheekbones and the strong jaw of the slightly shorter man. He poured himself into the kiss. His heart beating to a symphony of blood rushing through his veins and music filling his ears. 

He released the lips nearly reluctantly, and panted into the other’s mouth. Was relishing the fact that the other man was just as breathless, his heart beating just as hard. 

“You may call me Severus, if I may have the honor of calling you by your given name.” He whispered into the ear of his lover. Hope and fear budding equally in the harsh echoes of longing. 

“Oh, Severus. Yes.” He felt rather than saw the smile that bloomed on Harry’s face. 

“Then it is settled.” He resumed the kiss once more. “I am sorry… that I ultimately took you… from your grading and tasking. I know this may put you… farther behind.” He said as he kissed his young lover on the cheeks, the neck, and lastly the forehead. 

“For this to be the outcome of this morning, I find it to be far better than being caught up on anything else.” 

“I must leave. I have to prepare for classes.”

“Yes, yes. That is, yes.” He heard the hitch of breath as his hand brushed against the hardened cock that was just waiting on the other side of the cloth. 

“We have a few more weeks until the hols…” He whispered, wanting the reverence of Harry’s breathing to be all that was heard. 

“Yes… yes. I was… going to ask, at some point… uhhh ohhh, if you would go on…. Holiday with me.”

“You were, really?” Severus asked, softly rubbing at his lovers stiff prick. Not giving enough, but giving just enough to make the pleasure bloom in both their bellies. 

“Maybe… I was going to… try, at least.”

“Then it seems we have a time and place to finish this…” He made for a rough grab at the cock that he had been playing with and the cry of release hit him with a wave of magic and unadulterated lust. 

“There’s my good boy.” He kissed the young man once more, and straightened his clothing. His release was not going to happen this morning, and for once, he was more than fine with that. He had gotten plenty from this encounter. 

“Yes, Sir.” Harry said on a sigh. He watched as the raven haired paramour gently waved his hand and his mess was cleaned from his body, but the marks of Severus’ kisses remained just under the lapel of his shirt. 

“Seems you’ve been marked.” Severus remarked as he turned and picked up his things. 

“Hmmmm…. Seems I have been.”

Severus made to walk to the front of the office once more, an undeniable lightness in his step. He stopped just at the edge of the stairs again, and this time turned with much less hurry. “It seems as well that we have a date and a hol to plan for… Harry.” He let the chuckle escape at the radiant smile that exploded on the other man. And turned to walk out of the office and to continue with his day.

 

Winky and Plinky looked on from the rafters of the office. 

“seems that master potter finally said some things that have been needing to be said.” Winky muttered to her twin.

“seems that master snape finally did some things that have been needing to be done.” Plinky replied. Their soft snickering could be heard faintly in the rafters as they popped back to the kitchen to relay the news.

**Author's Note:**

> The top three suggestions for fetishes will appear in the next 1 or 2 parts of the series. All I ask, is that at least one of them be fluffy... haha But I promise there will most assuredly be some naughty behaviour. With these two, there just isn't another way. <3


End file.
